Want me
by cumberpatchcats
Summary: Maka wants Soul. Soul wants to do anything to keep Maka away from him.
1. Prologue

**I FAIL**

**Actually, I have this huge writers block on all my other stories. Therefore, I thought writing a new one would help me with my old ones. **

**This is just the prologue, so it's short. The longer chapters come later.**

**XXX**

"_Soul…I…I want you."_

_Maka clung to her partner, one hand firmly on the collar of his shirt, another trying to stroke his hair._

_However, Soul would have none of that. He grabbed Maka's hand and held it above her head, sighing. What had gotten into her? He thought she might have been drinking, but she wasn't staggering and her breath smelled sober. Maybe she had some mental disease. Or perhaps it was all a prank. Either way, he knew that there was no way she was in love with him._

"_I want you…" Maka repeated, breaking free of Soul's grasp and attempting to touch his face._

_Soul grabbed her hand again. "No you don't."_

"_Yes!" She cried, stamping her foot immaturely._

"_No."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh hai. This took a while because of school.**

XX

It was a normal, sunshiny day.

Wait no, scratch that.

It was a peculiar, rainy day when Maka awoke, finding herself in a room that was not her own. A painful sting shot through her chest as she tried to sit up, and then a large hand was on her heart, pushing her back down.

"Go back to sleep, you're still injured."

Maka knew that voice, all too well. "Soul?"

"Took you long enough." The weapon grinned, trying to lighten the mood, which was really hard considering the massive storm raging on outside.

"Boy, you sure took a beating…" He eyed her up and down, observing every stitch, cut, bruise, and band-aid covering her perfect skin, and felt horrible. He wondered if this was how Maka felt whenever _he_ was in the hospital. Secretly, he vowed to never get injured again, just for her sake.

"Is it bad?" Maka asked, eyes still half closed. "Am I dying?"

Soul snickered. "Yes. You have five minutes to live. Any last words?"

Maka smiled warmly, but then it disappeared and her hand grabbed onto his own. "Kiss me."

Soul was completely taken aback. "What?"

"I want you to kiss me, Soul."

"You know, I was kidding about you have five minutes to live…" Soul mumbled, trying not to make the situation awkward.

"I know." Maka's voice was firm, and her eyes were wide open by now. She glared at him with sheer determination.

Soul thought she was crazy. Maybe there was some brain damage the nurse had failed to notice?

Then again, Soul knew it was a death wish to disobey Maka when she looked at him like that, so he took a deep sigh and bent over, giving the injured girl a quick peck on the cheek, hardly heavy enough to be called a kiss. "There. Happy?"

"No." Maka's arms reached out and wrapped around his neck, pulling him extremely close to her face. She always knew he was handsome. She had been noticing his features for a while now, ever since she had confessed to Tsubaki that she had a diehard crush on him. She had been able to keep it away from him and controlled herself quite nicely, but there was something today-maybe her weakness from her injuries-that made her unable to calm herself in his presence, especially not when she realized that he had been sitting there watching her all that time. "Give me a real kiss." She gasped, running her fingers up and down his neck.

Soul sneered and tried to break away. "You're crazy. Insane. Delusional. You don't know what you want."

"I know exactly what I want." Maka whispered, managing to keep a firm grip on his neck. "I want you to kiss me."

And with that statement, the blonde technician lifted her head up and pressed her lips against his.

Immediately, Soul began to desperately struggle. He grabbed her shoulders harshly and pushed her, but her lips were tightly locked with his own. This was insane, he thought to himself. Brain damage-yes, that must be it. Maka wouldn't do this.

It wasn't that Soul hated her or found her repulsive, in fact he often had to stop himself from checking her out, [natural teenage boy instincts, of course] but he knew that a relationship with her would be bad. It wasn't that he was fearing for his own life with that creepy father of hers or her abusiveness, it was just that he knew there was no way she could ever want him. Besides, it wasn't like he wanted her either.

But of course, like ever cliché movie ever made, the door slammed open and a yell was heard. "HAVE NO FEAR, GOD IS HERE!!"

Soul jerked his head back, finally able to break free from Maka's kiss, but it was too late. Black Star had already seen it.

And the blue haired technician just stood there, frozen, perhaps slightly appalled. Maybe a touched disturbed.

"I can explain." Soul's voice was firm, trying hard not to stammer.

"…There's no need…" Black Star twitched and turned to head out the door.

"Wait!" Soul tried to go after him, but Maka's hands were still around his neck and he just ended up choking himself as Black Star shut the door behind him.

Soul sighed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Dammit, so not cool."


	3. Chapter 2

**OH HEY I'm late. I've just been so busy, and then I got this huge writers block and blah blah...**

XXX

"…And that's how it was. So therefore, it wasn't my fault." Soul nodded firmly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Black Star scratched his head. "Soo…it wasn't you. It was…_Maka?_" He was obviously in disbelief. Maka never seemed like the person to do that sort of thing, even if she were crazy or delusional. But then he started laughing loudly, slapping Soul on the shoulder and holding his stomach like he was going to die. "Oh man! You've really got it bad! Oh god I think I'm going to shit myself. Maka's got a thing for you? Man, that made my day!"

"Shut up, you're not cool." Soul growled, forcefully throwing off the hand on his shoulder. "And besides, Maka doesn't have a thing for me. She's just…" He hesitated, thinking of the right word to finish off his sentence that wouldn't insult Maka or bring Black Star into hysterics. "…injured."

Black Star cocked an eyebrow. "You're an idiot. You're a stupid, stubborn idiot."

"Idiot and stupid mean the same thing, moron."

"Shut up. I don't care." Black Star folded his arms across him. "I've never met someone as stubborn and thick-headed as you."

"Besides yourself." Soul coughed, and then cleared his throat.

"It looks like you're going to need help from god…" Black Star sighed.

"I don't need your help with anything, thank you very much." Soul sneered.

Black Star shrugged. "Fine, suit yourself. A god like me doesn't have time to fool around with stubborn people. Just don't come crying to me when Maka dumps you hard."

"What the hell?!"

But by the time Soul had stepped forward with serious murder intent, Black Star had hopped off, laughing all the way.

XX

It was later that day that Soul was seriously debating on whether or not he should visit Maka. He really, really wanted to see her, just to make sure she wasn't dying or anything, but then again he didn't feel like getting molested or, god help him, raped. Not that Maka would every try to do such a thing, but still.

But he ended up going anyways. Well actually, Death the Kid had bumped into him, screamed at him for messing up the perfectly symmetrical arrangement of the vase of flowers in his hands, spent an hour rearranging them, then demanded that Soul accompany him to the hospital ward as compensation.

And by the time Soul had opened the door, he found that Maka was already awake, sitting up in the hospital bed with a huge blush on her face, most likely from reading the woman's magazine in her hands. She immediately slapped the magazine down as soon as she heard him close the door, of course, and snapped her head around to face her weapon. "Soul." She greeted, almost sounding relieved.

"Maka." Soul's tone was less relieved and perhaps a little more stern, like a don't-come-near-me-if-you-value-your-life sort of tone.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"I thought so too." Soul shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looked around for an extra chair. But of course, the chair he had been using yesterday was gone. He really didn't feel like standing, since it'd just make him look like a loser, but it wasn't like he was going to risk it and sit on the edge of her bed.

Maka grabbed a strand of her hair, which obviously hadn't been brushed today, and looked down at the sheets. "A-about yesterday…"

Soul nodded, waiting for her apology and recognition of how stupid she was.

"I'm sorry I did that to you.' Her voice was soft, almost quivering.

Soul opened his mouth to speak, but Maka cut him off. "But those are my true feelings!" She raised her voice and stared back at him.

Furious, Soul sneered at her. "I don't know what kind of prank you're pulling, or what kind of guy you think I am to fall for a stupid joke like that, but it's seriously pissing me off." His eyes were sharp, intimidating, and warning. Maka was slightly afraid, not of his physical features or tone of voice, but afraid that she had lost any friendship she had with him.

"But it's not a joke-." She insisted.

"FUCK OFF!" Soul hissed, suddenly turning and running out of the room, slamming the door behind him as hard as he could.

Maka stared for a moment, and then picked up the women's magazine she had been looking at earlier.

'_When a guy yells at you and runs away, it's probable that he loves you, but doesn't know how to show it. He'll be angry with himself for a while, so just let him blow off some steam before you try your next move.'_

XX

Soul had been running for quite a while, down hallways and up stairs, until he came to the apartment he and Maka shared. There he locked himself in his room and slid down the door with his back against the door. 'Dammit' he thought to himself, punching the floor with as much force as he had left from all that running. Why did she have to be so stubborn and stupid? She didn't know the first thing about love, Soul told himself. She didn't want him. She knew she didn't want him. She was toying with him. Then again, would Maka go that far as a joke? Would she have kissed him, even if she was dared to?

Wait, that's right. She had kissed him. What had he been feeling then?

Damn, he had been struggling to push her away too much; he hadn't had the chance to analyze his own feelings. He laughed to himself. What kind of a male doesn't like kisses? Was he the only straight guy in the world that would force a female away? He punched the floor again, harder this time.

Dammit.

Dammit.

Dammit.

Dammit.

Dammit.

…he was going back. He had to apologize to Maka for probably hurting her physically when he pushed her away, at least.

He slowly stood up, took a deep breath, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked out the door.

XX

"Maka…" Soul's voice was cracking when he opened her door. Was it that time in life? Or was he just terrible at talking softly?

She was crying. Soul could see her face buried in the pillow and her shoulders shaking. He could hear a very faint, muffled sob, and his chest tightened.

He sighed and walked up to the bed, looking down at her. "Hey, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Don't cry, you idiot."

Like magic, the sobbing ceased and the young technician's head lifted, staring at Soul with tearstained eyes and red tear streaks down her face, which somehow just made her all the more beautiful. The messy hair was a lovely touch, if Soul had to say for himself.

He sat down on the edge of her bed. "It's ok." He reassured her. He wasn't going to yell at her again, he promised himself. She was a good kid. Even if she wasn't joking about loving him, she'd get over it soon, he thought.

She sniffled. "I…I'm not going to apologize." Her voice was soft, hardly even a whisper. "I meant it."

Soul didn't respond. He wasn't looking for an apology-he wanted her to forgive him. He placed a hand on her thigh, as a friendly gesture, but the feel of her bare skin was so…smooth and soft.

"What…what do you think of me…?" Maka asked, completely aware of Soul's hand on her skin.

Soul frowned. "You're…" His hand involuntarily squeezed her thigh. He couldn't answer her though. He still didn't even know himself.

"What do you want me to be to you?"

"I want…I want you to want me." Maka sat up and gripped Soul's shoulders.

"Want…" Soul was becoming entranced. His heart was pounding, her eyes were beautiful, and he was completely unaware that his hand was slowly moving up her thigh.

But she was. She leaned forward and whispered "Want me, Soul," in his ear.

"I want…I…want…"

**XXX**

**Mmmph yes. Next chapter will probably be the last**


End file.
